Chiaroscuro
by Honeyee
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata were married when they were two. Ruling the marriage void, the elders betrothed Hinata to Neji. But seven years after he left Konoha, Sasuke is back to claim his wife and rebuild his clan. But Neji won't allow it. NejiHina SasuHina


**A/N: **Hello readers! I'm back with a new story after my vacation in Seoul. I posted this fic before under my old pen name (Thien Minh) but I had to take it down and close that account for personal reasons. After almost two years of hibernating, I decided to write again and work on this story. Chiaroscuro will be a multi-chaptered SasuHinaNeji story. I love the NejiHina couple as much as I love SasuHina so I decided to write a story featuring these two pairings. Hope you enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiaroscuro<strong>  
>Standard Disclaimer Apply<p>

Sasuke and Hinata were married when they were two. Ruling the marriage void, the elders betrothed Hinata to Neji. But seven years after he left Konoha, Sasuke is back to claim his wife and rebuild his clan. But Neji won't allow it. NejiHina SasuHina

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Hues <strong>

It was one of those aloof-seeming days, very sunny but not very warm.

Gusts of wind rushing from the mountains in mean little skirmishes swept the village of Konoha. But it was as hot as blazes for the seven-year-old boy, who unrelentingly paced around his room. He didn't mind stepping on the clutter of opened scrolls that carpeted the floor. The tad of perspiration clung to his boyish face and his clothes looked worst and disheveled. His mother would be displeased but he had no time to think of that now. There was a more important matter at hand and Sasuke needed a plan.

There was no escape.

He was cornered.

The bolt of the back door was out of his reach and sneaking through the front door was a clear suicide. His father would have caught him before he could even set foot outside the compound. He had listed down ways on how he could escape and avoid meeting the arrogant Hyuugas. Sasuke was desperate now and drastic times required equally drastic measures. Pretending to be sick had entered his mind but he knew his father wouldn't give in to that kind of lame excuse. The academy recently held its annual students check up and his condition was perfectly fine. Asking his mother's help to persuade his father was not among Sasuke's choice now. She even suggested him to go and assured him he'd have a wonderful time.

But shuriken practice appealed to him more. He was scheduled to train with his older brother today but their father might have told Itachi of his plan of taking Sasuke with him. He really had no choice now but to obey.

Fugaku assured Sasuke they'd be back before dusk but he knew it was a lie. His father had been a frequent visitor of the Hyuuga's and he usually came home late when he paid them a visit.

It bugged him that he had no idea why his parents were so persistent that he met the Hyuuga heiress. He tried asking them, even his aunt and uncle, but no one bothered to give him the answers. He told Itachi about it the night before, when they sat on the porch of the house.

"_Aniki, why do Otousan and Okaasan insist that I meet the heiress?" _

_A long silence passed between brothers. Sasuke assumed, just like their parents, Itachi wouldn't tell him the reason. He sighed in defeat and stood up and bid his brother good night. But before Sasuke shut the door behind him he heard his brother's whisper. _

"_Because it's your duty to the clan Sasuke, a bitter price for being an Uchiha."_

* * *

><p>The house was enveloped in silence. The thumping of foot against the wooden floor had seized already. Sasuke finally surrendered.<p>

Mikoto poured hot water in the mug and dunked a bag of tea. She watched intently as the clear liquid soon became murky.

Much like his son's future-dark and gloomy. She was the mother who had every right to protect his son and dissuade the elder's decision. After all, it was Sasuke's future that was at stake but they neither asked Mikoto's permission nor did they tell her that they had sealed Sasuke's future. Only after the ceremony was finalized did they tell her that the arrangements had been decided.

His two-year-old son was married to the Hyuuga heiress.

Mikoto wanted to lash at the elders, especially her husband, but she kept silent even if it meant breaking her heart into pieces. She was crying inside, the agony was killing her slowly. But even if she speaks, no one will listen. She was _only_ the mother, the wife, the woman behind the success of a man. If she deterred the Elder's decision, her loyalty to her husband would be questioned. His reputation was also on the line.

She was against the idea of bringing Sasuke to the Hyuuga's but sooner or later, he needed to know and meet his wife. Mikoto was afraid Sasuke would go through the same fate she had when she married Fugaku; the pain of being trapped in a relationship without love- _a marriage of convenience_. Sasuke and Hinata were the pawns for both clans' greedy and ambitious desire for power and both children were unaware that their future and destiny had been sealed by a marriage.

Mikoto handed the mug of tea to her husband and took the empty seat beside him. He drank his tea while his eyes were darted towards his wife.

Mikoto was beautiful. Her hair, black and velvety, was startling against her porcelain skin. Her fascinating eyes could never really hide her emotions. His heart should've swelled with pride for having a wife like her. But she never really loved him; and falling for her would ruin him. Mikoto was just his wife-a means to an end, the extra baggage that came along from being a top-class official of the clan. Fugaku had never let himself to feel something for her more than the casual friendship that they had.

The silence was deafening but it wasn't something new. Silence was what defines their relationship as husband and wife. When he talked; she listened, she obeyed. It had never been the other way around. Yet, she wanted to talk at that moment. There were questions still left unanswered but the issue of Sasuke's marriage was a sensitive topic her husband didn't want to discuss.

Mikoto was awoken from her trance the moment she heard her husband's voice.

"You worry too much. Our son's future had long been decided. It's an honor to sacrifice yourself for the clan."

Fugaku's voice, deep and cold, showed anything but emotions. He shut the kitchen door close leaving Mikoto speechless. She closed her eyes, trying to think through what had just transpired but she wasn't sure she understood him. All they've done had nothing to do for the better of Sasuke's future.

'He'd surrender everything for the clan, even if it meant ruining his son's life', Mikoto whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Hinata delicately tied the peach ribbon around the box wrapped in decorative paper. She knew the gift would've looked more pleasing and presentable had she only allowed Nana, her caretaker, to do the wrapping. But the seven-year-old heiress insisted and reasoned that it was the least she could do since the older Hyuuga had sewn the initials onto the beige scarf. The letters were embroidered using a lavender thread Hinata had chosen. It took the heiress a long time before she spotted the perfect color to match the scarf.<p>

It was a mixture of lavender and white.

Just like her Neji-niisan's eyes.

She stood up and left the room. The letter she wrote for him last night was safely tucked between the bindings around the box. Hinata held it with possessiveness, such that of a child rearing on to a precious toy. She silently glided her foot against the wooden floor, careful not to be noticed and caught. Crossing the hallway connecting the two houses, Hinata stop mid-paced, unsure whether to go on.

Her legs felt glued and heavy on the wooden planks casing the connecting hallway. The seam of her canary yellow kimono halted her foot to give in to another step. The heiress had been an obedient daughter but at that moment, she was far more determined to see Neji.

Hinata took a deep breath, liberating her a little of her nervousness. A few seconds of walking felt like an eternity for her. How long had she been prohibited from visiting the Branch House, the heiress couldn't even remember. At an early age in her life, she had experienced rejection, solitude, and being loathed by the people she cared for.

Every night, since the tragic offering of her uncle's head in replacement for her father's, Hinata had been praying that everything goes back to what they were before. Back to when she felt loved by the people around her, and when Neji hailed her with smiles. But every time she reminisces her past, the awful, sad, and tragic memories are the ones she sees with her eyes.

If only she wasn't born weak, this wouldn't have happened.

If only there wasn't a Main and Branch in their family, Neji wouldn't hate her.

_If only…_

* * *

><p>Nothing much changed in the Branch House since the last time Hinata had seen it. The floors were clean and polished, and the paper doors still looked picturesque. The house was rather quiet and she assumed there was no one inside. The heiress made her way around the house and turned left at the corner. Up until that moment, Hinata could still remember the directions Neji had given her when she was three.<p>

She was greeted by the scenic view of the garden across the porch, the scent of flowers and moisture lingering throughout the house. Butterflies roamed around and the melody of birds harmonized with the trickle of water.

The garden was a paradise, and for the first time that day, Hinata smiled. Her memories of the Branch House garden were still fresh like it had only been yesterday when Neji played with her and promised he would protect her.

Her reverie was cut short when a woman's voice called out her name.

"Hinata?"

Startled, the heiress flinched and took a step back, hiding the box behind her. Her face, tinted with red, was flushed from embarrassment and nervousness. She could feel her body trembling with fear. After the death of her Uncle Hizashi, her father prohibited her from visiting the Branch House and seeing her cousin.

Hinata lowered her head avoiding the older woman's gaze. Kagane stood before Hinata while studying her niece. She had grown into a lovely child, her crown of midnight blue tresses shaping her innocent face.

Kagane could only wish her sister had been alive to witness how her first daughter had blossomed into a beautiful heiress.

She kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on Hinata's shoulders. She looked up, and the beauty of her aunt's eyes and the sincerity of her smile took away all her fears and hesitations.

Superficially, Kagane looked like Hinata's mother. The resemblance was quite uncanny; she heard Nana informed one Main House servant before when she was sneaking inside the kitchen when she was five.

Her pale skin was startling against her blue kimono embroidered with red and pink roses. Her cheeks and thin lips were dabbed with a natural glow and the flow of her long raven tresses were braided loosely at the nape of her neck. Kagane was a beauty, Hinata thought to herself, just like her mother. But her aunt's eyes mirrored a zest for life while her mother's reflected pain and defeat.

"Are you afraid of me, Hinata?" she asked softly when she noticed her niece trembling under her gaze. She didn't miss the sudden change in Hinata's facial expression.

The young heiress shook her head in reply.

Kagane nodded her head once, appeased of her niece's answer. She searched her kimono for the white handkerchief and wiped the tad of perspiration on Hinata's forehead. She tucked the wisp of locks behind Hinata's ears that escaped owing to the breeze that blew across the garden.

"You're not allowed to be seen inside the Branch House, right?"

Hinata's throat started to tighten, "Hai."

"Hiashi-sama would be displeased to know his daughter defied his orders."

Kagane's tone bore a mixture of concern and displeasure. Hinata couldn't part her lips to explain herself so she hesitantly showed the box to her aunt. A small smile escaped the young heiress' lips and her milky white orbs reflected her excitement and happiness. Kagane saw the neatly wrapped box foisted at her and noticed a letter addressed to Neji.

She looked up to see Hinata's warm expression and sighed. Kagane had put two and two together. Today was Neji's birthday and the box in her hands, she believed, was Hinata's present for her cousin.

"What are you giving Neji?" she inquired curiously.

Hinata started wringing her hands in apprehension, her cheeks, Kagane noticed, were painted with a blush, "I b-bought him a scarf and asked Nana to e-em-embroider niisan's i-initials into it."

Kagane smiled. Hinata hadn't forgotten her cousin's birthday after all. Even if he had been avoiding her and with all the harsh and painful words Neji had thrown at her, Hinata couldn't hate Neji. It wasn't in her nature to hate anyone.

"O-Obasan, can you p-please give my p-present to n-niisan?" It sounded more like a plea than a request. Hinata knew there was no way her aunt would allow her to see Neji and go against her father's order. It was the only way the gift would reach her cousin.

Kagane held Hinata's hands and handed the gift back to her. She placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and softly whispered against her ear, "Give it to him personally."

"Demo..."

"Don't worry about your father. I wouldn't tell a word." Kagane stood up and patted her niece's head affectionately. "Neji's at the training grounds. Be quick or you won't catch him."

Kagane started walking down the hallway when Hinata reached out to her and squeezed her hand, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The third of July didn't exist for Hyuuga Neji. After his father's death, it never did and never will for the rest of his life.<p>

Birthdays were celebrations spent with family and friends but for the ten-year-old boy, there was nothing to celebrate and no one to celebrate it with. His mother died from a mysterious illness a few years after his father's death and since then, Neji had never felt so alone in his life. No one, not even the members of the Branch House, had greeted him that morning when he joined them for breakfast. But he didn't care. No amount of gifts and greetings could get rid of his solitude and hatred nor could it bring his parents life back.

His day went on as usual. After breakfast, he prepared his shuriken and kunai and proceeded to the Hyuuga training grounds.

Neji needed to be strong. He wanted to be the best, not only for his father but also for himself. Being called a prodigy wasn't enough. Everyday, since the passing of his father, Neji fed on to his solitude, anger, and hatred on the Hyuuga's, on Hiashi, and Hinata. It was the sole reason for his existence.

If only his father was the first born, he didn't have to protect Hiashi.

If only the Main and Branch Family never existed, maybe the Hyuuga's could live harmoniously.

Fate had decided Hizashi's death, in the hands of the Main Family. But Neji wouldn't allow himself to be a pawn of the Hyuuga's. Never!

"Byakugan!"

The veins at the side of his silver hued orbs marked his temple. He positioned himself in a fighting stance and in a split second, a pile of kunais and shurikens hidden along the thick furrowed branches poured strongly to the ground targeting Neji. He concentrated and a fairly strong amount of charka was centered on his hands. He easily dodged seven of the kunai, but the remaining hadn't missed their marked. Two sharp blades slid past his upper right arm putting him in a vulnerable position to dodge another razor-sharp blade that deeply pierced its way on his thigh.

Blood surged from his wounds and the sleeves of his black training shirt were ripped into pieces. He needed to remove the blade or the cut on his skin will be infected. Neji wobbled in his gait as he approached the nearby tree and rested his small frame against the wooden trunk. His arm was soaked with blood and his thigh was starting to numb. With eyes closed, Neji breathed heavily and gritted his teeth, instantly pulling the kunai from his body. Pain rushed through his veins making his whole body ached with discomfort.

Neji was too preoccupied with pain that he didn't notice Hinata rushing towards him.

She had seen everything with her eyes. Neji had grown stronger through the years surpassing every Hyuuga of his age. He should be the one destined to be the heir and not a weakling like her.

She kneeled on his side clasping the white cloth she had around his arm to stop the sudden rush of blood. Neji flinched to her touch feeling an ablaze sensation against his skin.

Hinata worried her lower lip, feeling rejected by his action, "N-Niisan…"

They saw right through each other's eyes, hers reflecting sorrow. For a moment, Hinata thought, she saw emotions playing vividly in Neji's eyes. They were a lighter lavender shade, full of vulnerability and despair. But they were vague now, and everything she could glimpse was hatred solely directed to her.

Neji tried standing up but his thigh gave in and he had almost lost his balance. Hinata moved quickly wanting to assist her cousin. His wounds needed to be cleaned and tended. But Neji was quicker and he slapped her hands forcefully before she could even touch him again.

She was stunned, too stunned to move, to part her lips, and to even feel the impact of his hit.

Neji would hurt her, given the chance, he would.

"I don't need your pity. Not from anyone," he said dryly. "Not from a weakling like you. "

His voice had lost its tone of cheeriness; replaced by coldness, and hatred. Hinata knew it now and she forlornly admitted it to herself.

She had lost her Neji-niisan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was starting to become irritated.<p>

His black orbs narrowed into slits as he trailed behind Fugaku.

It was a waste of time, Sasuke thought to himself. There he was, with his father in tow, going nowhere, withstanding the burning sensation on the soles of his feet. What he needed now was training to surpass his brother Itachi and not a lousy visit with the Hyuuga Clan.

Last night, before he went to bed, Sasuke tried imagining how the heiress would look like and the outcome wasn't pleasing at all. He had considered her to be plain looking with white eyes and long brown hair like the other Hyuuga's he'd seen. She might've been a spoiled brat, Sasuke thought to himself, or worst, end up with a vile attitude like her other clansmen.

"What are we supposed to do," Sasuke whispered under his breath, "play with her toys?"

He was sure he wouldn't like her one bit. The fact is, Sasuke liked a few things and sadly, girls weren't one of them.

The heiress' name had been mentioned twice in the Uchiha household but Sasuke never got to the chore of memorizing. It had been a long time and it wouldn't matter now if he remembered it or not.

But at the back of Sasuke's mind, he knew there was more to this visit and as his steps neared the walls of the premises, he remembered Itachi's words.

"_Because it's your duty to the clan Sasuke, a bitter price for being an Uchiha."_

And he couldn't understand anything at all.

* * *

><p>They weren't welcomed warmly in the Hyuuga compound.<p>

Sasuke's stupor was cut short when he heard his father announced their arrival at the entrance. The two guards, recognizing the familiar face of Uchiha Fugaku, bowed down their heads in respect and acknowledgement of his presence.

The vast land was covered with green springy grasses and the pathway was lined with varying species and colors of flora. Luscious jade trees towered against each other, their leaves brushing melodiously. Sasuke was out for words to illustrate the scenic landscape. It never crossed his mind that a paradise could exist in a village ruled by shurikens and jutsus, fueled by paid missions, money, blood, and country wars.

The entire estate speaks of utopia, Sasuke thought to himself, if only the clansmen would stop staring at him disconcertingly then all will be better. They were trying to be discreet but every uttered word was clear and resounding.

'_Greedy.'_

'_Ambitious.'_

'_Power-seeking.'_

He debated with himself whether the Hyuugas were referring to him or to his father. But Sasuke didn't remember doing anything to be worthy of such a rude welcome and he was getting exasperated.

"Ignore them, Sasuke," Fugaku instructed. "Those people don't know what they're talking about."

"Hai, I'm not bothered" he curtly replied. But Sasuke knew his father wouldn't fall for such a lie.

Fugaku had little faith in him. Sasuke realized his father was hardly ever been proud of what he'd achieved for he had always been behind the shadows of his brother Itachi. But there's nothing constant in this world, like what Itachi had told him once, everything is bound to change, and he believed him. Someday, he'll make Fugaku proud.

That's why Sasuke will keep hoping.

* * *

><p>A scrawny man in his late forties walked along the entrance hall of the Branch house, his hands wriggling in apprehension. The sentries securing the post looked over at his direction and he immediately clasped his hands on his back, pretending to be relaxed, but the sheen sweat lining his thin face, and his tense shoulders betrayed him.<p>

"Uchiha Fugaku is unforgivable," Hyuuga Kouske muttered to no one in particular. "He must think highly of himself to make the Elders wait."

Twenty minutes passed before he heard footsteps coming along towards his direction. He stopped at the foot of the foyer; his usual scowl hadn't left his face. Kouske immediately recognized Fugaku and one of the guards, but his attention shifted to the young Uchiha walking behind the two. He scrutinized the child's features but the minute he saw the child's onyx eyes glaring at his direction, he turned to Fugaku at once. He kept true to his words, and brought Sasuke along with him.

"The Elders were expecting you an hour ago," Fugaku didn't miss the sarcastic tone of Kouske's voice. "They'll talk to you first."

"We should get going then," the Uchiha retorted.

The two walked inside and Sasuke watched his father's presence disappear behind the wooden carved doors of the Branch House. Ryu ushered him to the guest hall where Sasuke waited to be summoned, but after an hour, he already dismissed the idea and settled to wait for his father instead.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stayed on the porch, his hands resting on the ligneous railing. The long hours of waiting had finally taken its toll on him. He wanted to go home.<p>

Strangely enough, he sensed someone was watching. He suspected Ryu, or maybe, the exasperating Hyuuga that greeted them at the entrance hall but to Sasuke's surprise, a girl, about his age, hid behind the poles, staring at his direction.

Hinata was about to leave when she recognized a familiar face on the porch of the Branch House. She had seen him a couple of times before at the Ninja Academy and remembered how popular he was among their female classmates.

Sasuke eyed him carefully, uncertain why she's staring at him. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had met her or if they had been introduced before.

"Excuse me," he called out. Hinata squeezed in herself behind the pole as she saw him approaching. Her face was flushed from embarrassment.

"Can you give me directions to where the Hyuuga Elders hold their meetings?" Sasuke sounded as gruff as possible, annoyed at the Hyuuga's bashfulness.

Hinata turned her head slightly to look up, puzzled. Why would he want to meet the Elders? There's no way he'll be allowed inside and the family had strict policies regarding outsiders entering the Main House unless given permission.

"A-Anou U-Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprised. 'How did she know my name?'

Hinata tried to think of a way how he could explain to Sasuke that he couldn't just go inside the Main House and talk to the Hyuuga Elders, because to do so would be disrespectful. There was also her worry that Hiashi would find out that she had defied him. "I-I'm so-sorry, I couldn't help you. I sh-should b-be…"

"Leaving the Branch House," a voice came from behind and Hinata immediately froze recognizing who it was. "You don't belong here."

She found herself shaking under Neji's glare. Hinata bowed down her head, hiding the depth of emotions and the tears welling up in her eyes. She desperately tried to run away but her feet felt glued on the floor of the hallway.

Sasuke could only watch, dumbfounded. How could someone say such harsh words to a family?

Recognition suddenly swept over his features and Sasuke knew exactly who he was.

Neji, the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan.

The teachers at the Ninja Academy had nothing but praises for his talents, and at such a young age, he's able to surpass the techniques of other older ninja students at the academy. He really was a genius but Sasuke wouldn't be caught admitting that someone, especially from the Hyuuga Clan, was far better than he was.

"Uchiha," Neji started turning at the corner but Sasuke didn't miss his casual remark. "It's improper for a guest to be seen wandering around the Branch House."

Sasuke clenched his fists, outraged that a Hyuuga dared to insult him. He quickly averted his gaze towards Hinata and his anger slowly dissipated when he saw her mopping the tears in her eyes. He had little patience for girls but Sasuke soon found himself asking, "Are you okay?"

She smiled faintly and nodded at once, "Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

* * *

><p>Neji walked back in his room and closed the door behind him. The cuts on his thigh were throbbing and the loosely wrapped bandages were already stained with blood. He sat on the foot of his bed, feeling so drained. All he wanted to do was to lay his body on the mattress, and forget everything that happened.<p>

Eventually, he stripped off the gauze and saw the deep scars marking his hands, the same ones he used to feel the touch of his father before he died. The scars, that were his memories, no longer hurt as they once had, but they felt taut and hard.

He reached up and carefully unwrapped the dark cloth on his forehead that concealed the cursed seal that was never rightfully his. He was worthy to be a part of the Main family, and not to be caged and sealed, so why should he die and sacrifice himself in order to protect someone like the heiress? A member of the Main House once said a caged bird's destiny was foretold, even before he's born into this world. But he'd prove them wrong; someday he would be able to keep the promise he made to his father and free himself of the curse.

Neji struggled to stand up, his hands pressing the cushion of the bed for support. He felt something beneath his hands and saw a box wrapped in peach paper resting on his bed. Neji studied the box candidly before he admitted that it was addressed to him. He picked up the note tucked underneath the ribbon and read the message.

_Neji-niisan, _

_Happy Birthday. _

_I'm sorry. _

_Hinata_

There was a long silence before Neji placed the gift in the drawer. He discarded his training clothes, washed his body with soap and water, and buried himself under the covers.

The box was forgotten and never opened.

* * *

><p>Father and son reached the Uchiha compound before dinner and were greeted by the aroma of a sumptuous feast prepared by Mikoto. Itachi didn't join them for supper but Fugaku didn't mention that fact any longer like he used to do the previous nights.<p>

After helping his mother wash the dishes, Sasuke searched the house to find Itachi. He found him sitting on the porch, admiring the moonlight like he always did. His brother rarely spent time at home, especially after becoming a member of the ANBU and more and more, Itachi distanced himself from the family.

"Will you be leaving again tomorrow?"

Silence.

"Otousan was pleased with my _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_," Sasuke continued. "But he pointed out my lack of chakra control, and I was hoping if we could train tomo-"

"I can't."

"But…" the younger Uchiha complained but didn't push any further. He turned to Itachi and studied him carefully. Something was definitely wrong, and Sasuke had an unfamiliar feeling that he didn't know his brother anymore.

"Listen to me Sasuke," Itachi paused momentarily and turned to his brother. It wasn't comforting. "Never be content with surpassing what I've achieved. For your true goal…_is to kill me_."

Sasuke was taken a back, his heart slamming like a drumbeat against his chest. His face had lost its color and for the first time, he was terrified; he didn't feel safe around Itachi any longer.

"Aniki," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Why would I want to kill…you?"

"Someday, you'll have your reasons and when that day comes," Itachi stood up, his eyes never leaving his brother's, "you'll never forgive me."

He never understood. Until he found the slain bodies of his father and mother.

Sasuke now had his reasons. He needed to kill Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The arranged marriage setting may be a cliché but I'll try my best to deviate from the conventional and step out of the box as the story progress. This chapter might be confusing, but this is only the prologue and the story will unfold quite slowly. Reviews are welcome and appreciated just no flames please. I already did look over some mistakes and made some revisions. Sasuke may seem OOc in this timeline but I wanted to explore how his childhood was like. Even though he was trying to become stronger and even wanted to surpass Itachi at a young age of seven, I would like to imagine that he still had a heart of a child.

If you enjoyed this story and the SasuHina pairing, check out my SasuHina one-shot entitled **Almost Heaven**. Enjoy and don't forget to review. They motivate me to write more. Thank you.

Honeyee


End file.
